


le choripan

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: references herehttps://pinimg.icu/wall/0x0/draw-the-squad-base-titanic-recorder-by-taojatda-drawing-E20eea519ce8b3b11daf9de36d3be5846.jpg?t=5c8d4dcada461https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/i/c0649517-76d5-428a-b294-64bc540f1e2a/dcl8snx-c38ce9b9-62d7-41f7-830e-90042fd24e40.png/v1/fill/w_1000,h_800,q_70,strp/draw_the_squad_2_by_sseroxy_dcl8snx-pre.jpg





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. coco's chibi theatre




	3. even back then




	4. dinner




	5. wood chopping




	6. cuidado (fanart)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820608>


	7. do you object




	8. overkill




	9. tug of war




	10. christmas miracles




	11. you're ok now




	12. Chapter 12




	13. your otp




	14. dance!




	15. cuck




	16. dance battle!




	17. wedding crasher2




	18. beach lovin




	19. titanic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> references here  
> https://pinimg.icu/wall/0x0/draw-the-squad-base-titanic-recorder-by-taojatda-drawing-E20eea519ce8b3b11daf9de36d3be5846.jpg?t=5c8d4dcada461  
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/i/c0649517-76d5-428a-b294-64bc540f1e2a/dcl8snx-c38ce9b9-62d7-41f7-830e-90042fd24e40.png/v1/fill/w_1000,h_800,q_70,strp/draw_the_squad_2_by_sseroxy_dcl8snx-pre.jpg

 

 


	20. fashion




	21. inquisition!




	22. bejeweled skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference :  
> https://facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=456917281451887&id=454768478333434


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqsrVQfNYPc


	24. Chapter 24




	25. triad




	26. baby chicks




	27. snack time




	28. Chapter 28




End file.
